


salieri

by ellenoruschka



Category: Amadeus (1984), Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: Es gibt die Mozarts; aber ich — ich bin Salieri.





	salieri

Es gibt die Mozarts; aber ich — ich bin Salieri.  
Es ist so leicht für sie zu tun, was ich schwer habe;  
Und meine Arbeit ist so zwecklos und vergeblich!..  
Ich bin kein Mann, an den die and'ren glauben wollen;

Ich bin kein Mann, der von der ganzen Welt geliebt ist.  
Mein Name wird kein Sinnbild uns'res Äras werden...  
Das weiß ich gut genug. Doch es ist schwer zu atmen.  
Mein Herz ist nicht aus Stein, doch es ist kalt und steinhart.

So viele Sünden sind für jeden Mann bezeichnend:  
Der Stolz, die Eitelkeit... der Name meines Fehlers   
Ist schlechter noch: der Neid ist ein verfluchter Name!  
Ich bin so schwach, zu schwach, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

Ich hatte früher viel' erhabene Ideen;   
Ich habe aber sie schon lange her verlassen.  
Ja, ich bin nutzlos. Und der Gott will mich nicht hören:  
Ich bin Antonio, ich bin kein Amadeus. 

***

Es gibt die Mozarts. Ach, sie sind so hell und ruhelos!  
Und ihre Zauberei — ach, sie ist unwahrscheinlich!..   
...Salieri schweigt, Salieri trinkt den Wein ganz einsam;  
Salieri weiß: nur Mozart wird der bess're bleiben.

16/11/16

**Author's Note:**

> This is my translation of my own Russian poem into German. Has been proofread by several people who are better at German than me; might still contain mistakes, though. The Russian original is here: www.stihi.ru/2016/11/16/1111


End file.
